


look at you, looking like me

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Judy likes dressing up, Twitter made me do it, and Jen likes what she sees, idk how this became dirty but it did, purely platonic friendship, this is fuckin ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: You see, Judy is a very curious person. She often wonders what it’s like to be someone else, to absorb their personality. To be able to change her appearance and mannerisms and just slip into another person’s world.
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding, Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	look at you, looking like me

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is 1200 words of pure dumbness but please enjoy

It’s early afternoon and Judy is bored. The boys are at Lorna’s for the weekend and Jen is at work. Leaving her stuck at home and wandering around, trying to find something to do to pass the time.

Maybe she’ll do the laundry.

She heads upstairs and grabs the laundry basket from the closet, straightening up one of the picture frames on the wall on her way to Jen’s room.

Judy sets the basket on the bed, humming a tune and thinking about what she’ll make for dinner tonight as she begins separating the lights from the darks. She’s soon pulled from her thoughts, a gasp escaping her when she spots them in all their glory sat neatly atop her dresser.

Jen’s glasses.

_Oh shit._

You see, Judy is a very curious person. She often wonders what it’s like to be someone else, to absorb their personality. To be able to change her appearance and mannerisms and just slip into another person’s world.

Maybe she should have been an actor.

And recently, she’s been thinking about what it’s like to be Jen. How it feels to exude so much confidence, to strut around in those tight pantsuits and killer heels like you own the fucking place.

(She’s also thought about what it’s like to be _inside_ Jen. To feel her pulsing around her fingers and moaning out her name but that’s a whole other story.)

So, that’s why it’s no surprise when she finds herself shimmying out of her signature floral dress, discarding it on the floor and making her way to Jen’s closet.

She begins rifling through her clothes and there’s just _so_ much to choose from. Dresses and blazers and blouses, all hanging from the rails just _begging_ to be tried on.

Within a few minutes, Judy decides what she’s going to wear. She picks out a pair of Jen’s skinny black work pants and a cream colored V-neck blouse that clearly reveals a _lot_ of cleavage. _Damn, Jen._ She lays them neatly on the bed and goes back to the closet, pulling out an emerald green blazer (her favorite) and some glossy black heels.

Judy slips into the outfit, buttoning up the blouse that fits tightly around her prominent chest and slides the thin black belt she also chose through the loops of the trousers.

Now just the finishing touch.

Judy saunters over to the dresser and goes to take the glasses when she notices Jen’s favorite perfume sitting there too.

_‘Why not?’_ Judy thinks, shrugging her shoulders.

She sprays a generous amount on her neck and wrists and then picks the glasses. She pushes them up her nose and it turns out she can’t fucking see anything that’s far away properly because, Jesus, Jen’s eyesight is pretty awful.

Judy manages to navigate herself back to the closet and as she looks at herself up-close in the floor length mirror attached to the door, rolling her shoulders back and lifting her head high, she hears a loud wolf whistle from behind her and almost jumps out of her skin.

“Oh shit!” she squeals, spinning around and ripping off the glasses. She sees Jen standing by the bed, eyes bugging out of her head and jaw on the floor.

She’s in pretty much the same attire as Judy (obviously) except her blazer is deep red and her shirt is black.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

This wasn’t supposed to happen, Jen was meant to have back to back house showings today. She shouldn’t have been home for at least another three hours. Judy figures this is probably the worst fucking idea she’s ever had.

“Jen, what – I – you’re supposed to be at work!” Judy’s voice is high-pitched and accusatory like Jen shouldn’t be walking into her own room to find Judy in _her_ clothes.

“Buyers pulled out and the second showing fell through.” Jen quickly diminishes that conversation with the wave of a hand and moves on to the inevitable, “okay, first, what the fuck?” Jen raises her eyebrows in what looks like amusement but Judy can’t be too sure.

“Fuck, Jen. I’m sorry, I didn’t think you were gonna be home so soon.” Judy interrupts.

“Shh. Second, god _damn,_ Jude. Look at you _._ I mean, I knew you were hot but fuck! _This,”_ Jen gestures with a finger to Judy, “is a whole other level.” She rakes her eyes over Judy’s body with a grin plastered across her face.

Since when did Jen think she was hot? Good fucking _God._

“You think?” Judy manages to get out. Her mouth is dry and she knows Jen can see the blush creeping from her chest to her cheeks.

“Fuck yes. That shirt makes your tits look great, you should keep it.”

And when she licks her lips and stares at her chest? Judy might just come.

Judy tries to say something, maybe thank you, but when she opens her mouth, all that comes out is a squeak but it doesn’t matter because Jen is soon speaking up again.

“You got underwear on?”

Judy can’t work out Jen’s tone, doesn’t know if Jen _wants_ her to have underwear on or not.

“Of course!” She manages.

“Mm, that’s a shame.” Jen grins wolfishly.

And Judy can’t believe she’s stood in her best friends room, in her best friends clothes and said best friend would rather her _not_ be wearing anything underneath?

_Jesus fuck._

They stand for a moment in silence and Judy goes to take the blazer off but Jen stops her with a shake of her head.

“No, don’t. Just… turn around for me again?” Jen stands there, bottom lip caught between her teeth and arms folded against her chest.

Judy does as she’s told, closing her eyes and breathing steadily through her nose as she turns back towards the mirror and _fuck,_ she hears Jen let out a quiet moan. Judy can feel the arousal pooling between her legs at the thought of Jen ogling her. Liking what she sees.

She’s never felt so clothed yet so exposed.

“Mm, just like that. You have a really nice ass, you know that?” Jen’s voice is teasing but sincere and Judy almost whimpers when she feels Jen’s hands trail agonisingly slow across her shoulders and down her back, landing on her ass and giving it a light squeeze.

_This is *not* how she expected this to pan out but hey, who’s complaining?_

Before Judy has a chance to say anything back, Jen is talking again.

“Are you wearing my perfume too?” Jen’s voice is low and Judy can feel her warm breath on her skin and wet lips against her ear as Jen whispers.

“Uh-huh.” Judy squeaks, clenching her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure building there.

Jen spins her around by her shoulders and grabs hold of the blazer, pulling Judy close to her, “I’ve gotta get going, I have another showing in an hour but y’know, I’ve got the day off tomorrow. Maybe you could put this back on for me so I can take it off?”

Jen turns to leave the room, only stopping to say one more thing that makes Judy go weak at the knees.

“Oh and Jude? Everything comes off except the glasses.”

Okay, maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
